Avant l'épanouissement de la lumière
by Na.Shao
Summary: Après tant de chemins arpentés et de lumière collectée, la vie peut pourtant prendre un tournant important quand le fil du monde se perd et que l'éclat général s'absente pour un temps inconnu. (Post-Reinchenbach)
1. De cendre aux cieux

**Blabla inutile**** :** éprouvant de gros doutes quant à mon écriture et mes idées, ne supportant plus vraiment ce que je produis, je me suis mise en quête d'une nouvelle discipline d'écriture et la solution du drabble, que j'expérimente au final assez peu en français, m'a été proposée.

Je m'aventure donc entre les lignes pour sortir un recueil, ou quelque chose du genre, pour essayer de retrouver une étincelle que j'ai perdue dans les limbes - en espérant que ce n'est pas trop mauvais et que je m'en sortirai.

Le titre du recueil vient du poème "Le roman inachevé" d'Aragon ; le titre du chapitre, du poème "Ave" de Catherine Pozzi.

L'ensemble de ce travail est dédicacé à une Paillette qui se reconnaîtra.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une petite tâche brille dans le lointain alors que le matin se lève, pris dans un givre ivre et lent, et doucement, le vent passe entre les feuilles remplies de vie des arbres. Les pas sont pressés le long de la Tamise ; les talons claquent contre l'asphalte encore imprégnée d'orage et le temps reprend son œuvre, pousse les aiguilles et enveloppe le monde dans un rythme attendu, préparé, cadré.<p>

John sent une lumière âpre battre contre ses paupières lorsque le jour finit par entrer ; huit heures sonnent.

Dans l'ombre d'une nouvelle matinée, l'aura de Sherlock crépite douloureusement entre ses veines.


	2. Contre le mur percé d'étoiles

**Blabla inutile**** : **j'avais prévu de mettre à jour plus régulièrement ce petit recueil, et finalement, le fandom Harry Potter m'a emportée... Mais je n'oublie pas ces petits instants qui s'écrivent au fur et à mesure dans mon esprit !

J'avais trop d'idées à développer pour ce morceau-là, alors c'est devenu un double drabble plutôt qu'un drabble simple... en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop hasardeux ou mauvais.

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Léna" de Michel Leiris.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le sel se répand sur sa peau, lentement, alors que la mer ronge la pointe de ses orteils ; l'écume semble se déposer telle une couche protectrice sur son épiderme, constellation sans variation aucune et simplement faite de blanc immaculé. De petites bulles disparaissent entre les vagues tendres qui viennent lécher le sable dans lequel ses pieds s'enfoncent, encore et toujours, comme cette nouvelle vie, oh combien morne et grise, qui se déroule face à lui.<p>

L'air pur du matin fore des ravins ravageurs entre ses veines, roulant sur les perforations creusées par les aiguilles à la façon d'un baume apaisant ; les petites bosses auréolées de sang qui pulsent à la surface de sa peau le lancent furieusement. Dans quelques jours, elles ne seront plus que de vagues souvenirs de ces moments de solitude profonde où un peu de poudre ou quelques injections lui donnent l'impression d'exister, lui donnent la sensation d'être _humain_ face au reflet froid de la véritable machine que peut devenir son cerveau.

Il est sept heures quand Sherlock se détourne enfin de cette scène de carte postale ; un goût de fer sur les lèvres, ses pensées toutes entières tournées vers Londres, ses doigts tremblent autour de sa cigarette.


	3. Comme au fond d'une autre vie

**Blabla inutile**** : **c'est la folie du drabble en ce moment, je ne m'arrête plus ! Décidément...

Merci pour vos retours, comme d'habitude, qui me font chaud au coeur. J'espère que je ne décevrai pas avec la suite !

100 mots tout pile pour un petit retour à John.

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "La croix de la rose rouge" de Loys Masson.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>John lance un regard distrait vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle filtre le soleil épais d'Octobre ; les feuilles orangées glissent entre les branches lasses des arbres qui, fatigués par un été pluvieux, laissent leur parure gonflée de vert mourir dans un tourbillon automnal.<p>

Il observe sans réelle concentration, jusqu'au vertige, jusqu'à ce la douleur acide rongeant à nouveau sa jambe ne le lance. Il serre les dents ; il s'obstine à vouloir aveugler sa mémoire pour reprendre le contrôle de ce corps qui lui échappe, inlassablement, mais rien n'y fait : Baker Street ne fait plus partie de ses priorités depuis longtemps.


	4. Je te cherche par-delà l'attente

**Blabla inutile :** cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus passée ici. Il me fallait donc une insomnie et de mauvaises pensées pour écrire et revenir à Sherlock.

Le titre vient du poème "Le front aux vitres" de Paul Eluard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ses muscles se contractent.<p>

Il compte : _un, deux, trois._

Ses mains tremblent.

Il compte : _un, deux, trois._

Sherlock ferme les yeux, serre ses paupières le plus fort possible contre la peau blanche qui enveloppe ses joues ; il veut résister, conserver un semblant de force dans ce tourbillon belliqueux, mais son corps en décide autrement.

La panique finit par exploser entre ses veines avec la vivacité d'un soleil d'été et son cœur s'emballe au rythme de la pluie qui frappe inlassablement contre la vitre.

John n'est plus là pour calmer l'angoisse qui plante ses dents dans la tendresse de sa chair.


	5. Aux heures sombres

**Blabla inutile :** bonjour, je déprime tout le monde sur le thème de Noël et je le vaux bien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La fumée de sa cigarette virevolte lentement devant son visage à la façon des flocons nacrés qui chutent dans un tourbillon d'une beauté particulière ; il soupire, prend une autre bouffée, laisse un nuage gris et éthéré quitter ses lèvres.<p>

Noël dernier se rappelle douloureusement à lui, ainsi que les mains de John, son visage—

Sherlock repousse les boucles noires hors de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et Mycroft ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer, de scruter le tremblement imperceptible de ses doigts, l'agitation intérieure qui se noie dans des pensées trop nombreuses, trop imposantes. Il connaît les signes, les couleurs, les gestes, mais que pourrait-il bien faire pour arrêter la machine en marche puisque son frère ne l'écoute jamais ?

Dans l'ombre du soir, aucun mot n'est échangé ; il y a une pluie de compréhension implicite dans cette souffrance qu'ils partagent.


End file.
